This invention relates to clip fasteners. Particularly, the invention is one for a paper clip fastener, which can store a plurality of clips in a storage area or magazine, and automatically locate a clip about a stack of papers or other materials upon actuation, whether manual, electrical or otherwise, of the fastener.
As is well known, the paper clip has become an indispensable accessory, used in offices as well as homes. The paper clip essentially comprises a length of narrow steel wire bent in a curve upon itself at approximately 180° at three points along its length. The paper clip has an outer loop and an inner loop. Since the paper clip is comprised of spring steel, the outer loop and inner loop can be moved in opposite directions to create a space therebetween in which a stack of papers or other materials can be received. A slight but sufficient force inherent in the steel tends to close the inner and outer loops and keep the papers securely in position.
For the most part, paper clips are applied manually by a person to a stack of papers. This involves neatly arranging the stack of papers so that they fully overlap each other, removing a paper clip from a box or other container, manually spreading the inner and outer loops of the paper clip from each other and thereafter applying it to the stack of papers. This is a fairly slow and cumbersome process, especially when large mailings take place, and it is necessary to repeat this process a substantial number of times.
Another factor which tends to cause inconvenience and delay in applying paper clips is that they are usually arranged randomly in the box or container and, during the packing and transport procedures, often become entangled or connected with each other. Therefore, removal of a paper clip from a container may often result in having to separate it from one or more other paper clips.
Although various paper clip applicators which comprise machines or devices for automatically placing paper clips onto a stack of paper have been proposed and form part of the patent literature, these are often complex machines which are not user-friendly, or are large and difficult to use in practice.